The Elements
by xxRinxx
Summary: well, its about these three demon girls who all have diffrent elements like Wind and Water. they end up in a dark tournament but they need two more fighters right? yes, well thats when all the trouble starts and they only have 3 months to train! Read it,


Disclaimer: I own not Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
A/N: Okays, this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, but I have other fics I've written. I have Yes Master and Road Trippin. Yes master is a Demon Diary one and I suggest that one by a lot, Road Trippin was just to amuse me so I wouldn't read it unless you like randomness. Well, this fic is a Yu Yu Hakusho one like I said, and its based on the Dark Tournament...but it's the one after the one that Yusuke and the rest fight in and win on Hanging Neck Island. Well, anyways it's a fighting fic and I think it will go well, and I go by Kaida in here...its pronounced like Al-Quada...did I spell that right?? No...w/e, mines just spelt differently and with out the Al in front of it...but anyways. On with this kick ass fic!  
  
Stuff you should know so ur not lost in the fic  
  
Thoughts  
  
"When they say stuff...duh"  
  
When they talk telepathically  
  
*action*  
  
***change of pov (point of view) or setting****  
  
Chapter 1 The beginning  
  
It was a nice warm spring morning as Kaida and her best friends in the world Koto and Mandy were walking to school. The wind was blowing that morning making the cherry blossoms blow around in the wind. It was a perfect day for classes outside...but sadly there is no school like this so they would be stuck inside daydreaming, or skipping classes.  
  
"I really just wish summer would come." Mandy said as they turned the corner to face their hell, school filled with pervert boys, boring classes, and stuck up girls.  
  
Kaida, Mandy, and Koto are all different from the rest of the kids that went to this high school, they were all demons. Kaida was a fire demon, Koto a wind, and Mandy was water. They hadn't told anyone else this because that would be bad but they had meet in the Spirit World and came to the human world on the run from King Enema.  
  
"I agree, I just want this year to be over so we can leave." Koto said looking up at the big cement building that would imprison them for the next 8 hours.  
  
"Can't we just skip school today?" Kaida asked as she stared up at the building to with her arms behind her head holding her bag  
  
"We can't, we'll be kicked out of school if we do." Mandy said glaring at the school to "but I do wish we could, I need to get rid of all this energy."  
  
"well, we should go in if we don't want to be late." Kaida said and walked in through the gate towards the school  
  
The bell rang as Mandy, Koto, and Kaida took their seats at the back of the class room and took out their notebooks, but had no intention of taking notes. The teacher walked in and they stood up, bowed, and sat back down.  
  
"Good Morning class." Their homeroom teacher said, his name is Mr. Yoshikowa (I got it from GTO so I don't own it either)  
  
"Morning" the class said all but Koto, Mandy, and Kaida  
  
I hope this day goes fast, I'm already bored. I'm 560 and I already know this shit, I lived it. Kaida thought to Mandy and Koto who looked at Kaida who made a o.O face  
  
we were both there with you Kaida. We've been friends for like 250 years. Koto though looking at Mandy and Kaida  
  
I agree with Koto. I mean we know each other that we can tell what each other are thinking and if not we can read it. Mandy though smiling  
  
That's true. But I mean, I want to get out of this hell hole and fight or do something worth my time. Kaida thought as she looked at the board when Mr. Yoshikowa was writing dates about a war that happened 100 years ago...not sure what but I made it up.  
  
Hey, I did hear a rumor about a tournament...Koto though.  
  
Really??? Mandy and Kaida both though looking wide eyed (O.O) at Koto  
  
Yea, its in about 2 months and I heard that the team that won the last one will be there to fight again. What was the name??? Urameshi? Koto thought to them looking at her notebook drawing odd shapes that made pretty designs  
  
"Kaida?" Mr. Yoshikowa said  
  
"Huh?" Kaida said looking up at the board  
  
"I asked you when the final battle took place." He said looking at Kaida with concern  
  
"Oh, it took place on March 18, 1902 in Japan. It was the final battle because the troops of the apposing army were killed." Kaida said answering the next two questions he was going to ask her in one go  
  
"Yes, that's right." He said and started to write on the board again with out looking back at the three while they giggled in their heads at his stupidity.  
  
Is this class almost over???? Koto though desperately to have a break for math because they were all good at math and they like the teacher on some level  
  
In like 10 minutes then we can have math. Yay!? Kaida thought as she looked at the board and pretended to pay attention.  
  
Hey, the teach just saud we're gonna have a quiz on this stuff tomarrow. Mandy thought and looked at Koto and Kaida as if this meant something to them  
  
We'll just read his mind, he always tells us the answers. Kaida though looking at the board with a blank stare  
  
The next 5 minutes dragged by in silence until finally the bell rang so that the teachers could switch and another class could start. Kaida, Koto, and Mandy all sat and stared around the room picking up bits of information about gossip of news. Mandy read the minds of some of the girls in the class and those thoughts justified their true selves.  
  
Did you see what Mizaku was thinking??? Mandy asked  
  
No, what? Kaida though looking at Koto and then Mandy wondering if it was important and by the looks on their faces it was because Mandy and Koto did care...and that's a very rare thing  
  
What did she say??? Kaida though looking from Mandy to Koto who exchanged looks What did she say damn it!!  
  
She knows about the dark tournament and how Yusuke Urameshi won it...I don't know how, but that's bad. Mandy looked at Kaida with a sorrowful look and stared at the board that was still covered in writing from the last lesson  
  
I don't think we need to worry about it right now. Koto though also looking at the black board  
  
"Rise, Bow, sit." Came from the front of the classroom and they complied as their math teacher came into the room, he was an old man with gray hair coming out of his ears and not out of his head. He just made notes on the board and was a perfect time to have private conversations with out being caught.  
  
"so, she knows about the tournament?" Kaida asked looking at Mizaku  
  
"I guess." Mandy said from Kaida's right  
  
"Well, the only thing we can do is wait and see this surfaces again." Koto said writing down the notes  
  
"why do you bother with notes Koto?" Kaida asked looking at her friends writing, but they weren't notes on math problems but a list of teams that had competed in the last tournament that team Urameshi had won. This was the list  
  
Masho Urameshi  
Bakken Yuske  
Touya Hiei  
Jin Kurama  
Resho Genki/ Koenma (after Genki dies)  
Jama Kuwabara  
  
Uratogi Toguro  
Shishiwakamaru Elder Toguro  
Ura Urishaima Younger Toguro  
Kuromomotaro Karasu  
Macinaro Bui  
Suzuka or Onji Sackyo  
  
Rokuyaki  
Chuu  
Rinku  
Zeru  
  
Koto didn't have all the teams that fought, only the ones that Urameshi had fought and defeated. All of team Toguro is dead, most of team Uratogi, and many of the other members of the other teams. Kaida knew this but she didn't understand why Koto would write these things down, these were the last tournaments teams, not this one. They didn't even know if they were going to compete let alone the teams.  
  
Why are you writing down the teams?? Kaida asked Koto and Mandy looked over at Koto's paper  
  
Why are we here? Mandy asked in her head pointing to the names under Kazaki.  
  
And why is it my name??? Kaida asked staring at the paper  
  
We're going to fight in the up coming tournament, and we're gonna be a team plus Kali and Kea from homeroom 2-1. Their demons too, didn't you know? Koto though looking at the stricken looks on Kaida's and Mandy's faces. Or not...but they are, Kali's a fox spirit and Kea's an ice apparitionest.  
  
that would be great to have on the team. Mandy thought  
  
I so wanted to be in this tournament to, I hope we can win. Kaida thought and looked up at the black board to see the homework written down  
  
Kaida pulled open her math book and started to do the problems with ease, they were only two step equations (like x= 2y+4) and they were simple enough. So, she finished before class was over and give it to Koto to copy.  
  
When is the tournament? Kaida though looking through the book for something that looked hard, but there wasn't many things Kaida couldn't do in algebra, it was just solving for x most of the time. (irl I hated algebra but I love geometry just a tidbit of info)  
  
"how do you do number 21?" Mandy asked as I looked at her paper pointing out that 12² equals 144 not 112.  
  
"well, that was easy." Koto said giving me my paper  
  
"Yea, cause you didn't do it, you just copied mine." *Kaida sticks her tongue out* Kaida says in a half laugh  
  
"okays, so what's next? Do we have a study hall or gym?" Mandy asked slamming her book closed  
  
"I think gym." Wanta skip? Kaida said and then though, none of them liked gym much so they didn't show up half the time and when they did they just ran. The bell rang signaling their break for twenty minutes and then off to their third class which was gym.  
  
"I want a juice." Mandy said as the threesome walked down the hall towards the cafeteria to buy juice or food.  
  
"Yea, me too. I want lemonade though." Kaida said grabbing a lemonade from the vending machine.  
  
"well, lets go over to gym." Koto said as they walked over to the gym but didn't go in, they took the roof stairs up to the, roof where else would they lead?  
  
"ahh. Its so nice out today." Mandy said letting her golden blonde hair get wisped in the wind  
  
"yea, I hope it stays this was." Koto said lying down on the roof and taking out her cigarettes  
  
"I want one." Mandy and Kaida said together, they always forget theirs  
  
"Where are yours?" Koto asked rolling around to lie on her belly  
  
"I gave you my last one." Kaida said looking at the cigarette that Koto was bounding in her palm.  
  
"At home." Mandy said "and I share with you."  
  
"Okay." Koto said throwing a cigarette to Mandy and Kaida  
  
They lit the cigarettes and laid down on the roof looking up at the sky. It was a pretty blue that only comes out when spring is near. The wind was making cherry blossoms float in the wind.  
  
"Do you think the Urameshi team will be back this time?" Kaida asked then took a drag from her cigarette  
  
"I don't know." Koto said looking at Kaida as she exhaled "Genki died remember? I mean he's also the Spirit Detective so he might be busy with something."  
  
"Well, I hope they fight, cause I want to kick their sorry little asses. I mean, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke are all good fights but Kuwabara and Koenma are a joke. I know Kuwabara's gotten better but I could still beat him." Mandy said exhaled and looked up at the sky  
  
"so, do Kali and Kea know were demons?" Kaida asked in a whisper so they wouldn't be overheard  
  
"I don't know. Maybe, but I'm not so sure." Koto said grinding her cigarette butt into the ground  
  
"If their good fighters then we should get them to join our team." Mandy said following Koto and putting out her cigarette  
  
"I heard about them. I know they can fight, but we're talking nigens here, not demons in the nastiest form." Kaida said taking a drag and then snuffing out her cigarette  
  
"Ahhhhh, what's that???" Koto said pointing into the sky as she stood up  
  
There was an object, much like a human, that was coming towards them. But it was way to big to be a normal human. Kaida and Mandy stood up ready to fight or run which ever was more appropriate. They never backed down from a fight but if it was to big then they didn't know how to beat it with out their powers.  
  
As the object descended towards them they could just make out a green coat and a large frame of a tall man, or that's what they though was a man. They knew who it was immediately, younger Toguro. He was supposed to be dead, sentenced to 10,000 years in Limbo. (Limbo is a place in Spirit World where the dead can be sent, Toguro wished to go there because its 10,000 years of torture.) They didn't understand why he was coming down to the school???  
  
"I don't know if we should fight..." Koto said looking at the man who was coming closer and closer with ever second  
  
"if that's younger Toguro then...the dead can come back to life." Kaida said but knew this was far from the truth because he was in Limbo, somewhere you couldn't get out of.  
  
"Don't be scared." Toguro said as he landed by them on the roof, Kaida, Mandy, and Koto all moved closer together and ready to fight "I'm not here to fight you; I have a message from Koenma."  
  
"But, why would he use you? Your supposed to be in Limbo." Kaida said her voice shaking  
  
"I know that, he took me out of there so that I could come and tell you about the Dark Tournament. He knew you three would like to enter but you need two more team mates and they better e good fighters if you have any chance of wining." Toguro said looking at the three's faces harden  
  
"Well, we do, but why does Koenma care about that we are going to do?" Kaida asked her voice more stable now  
  
"one of you has enormous power and it has to awaken in the tournament, just like Yusuke's." he said looking down at their bewildered faces  
  
"Who?" Mandy asked  
  
"I can't say." Toguro said "the boat is going to leave for Hanging Neck Island in three months for this tournament, as you know the Urameshi team is the favorite and many will want to see them win again so train hard and leave this place now so you can begin on that."  
  
Toguro turned and left, jumping into the sky to return the way he came. Mandy, Koto, and Kaida sat down again thinking about what he had said. Urameshi was the favorite and they had known this, but what did he mean by the whole one of them has a power thing. Their all demons so, how could they be like Yusuke?  
  
"Um...your both demons right?" Koto asked Mandy and Kaida  
  
"Of course we are. How else would we be able to talk telepathy?" Mandy asked while Kaida looked at the ground were an ant was walking around on the gravel  
  
"Kaida, is there something wrong?" Mandy asked looking at her friend who was watching the ant with interest  
  
"No, it's just that. I don't like how Toguro said one of us has the power. Does that mean that we have to find a ningen to fight with us who will have that power? It just can't be one of us because we're all demons with powers of a certain element." Kaida said never taking her eyes off the ant and then setting it aflame when she was done watching it scurry around under her gaze and lifted her head  
  
"So Kali and Kea aren't gonna be in the tournament? I mean their both demons too." Mandy said looking at Kaida who was deep in thought and this is never normal for Kaida, thinking that is.  
  
"ah, Kaida, what are you thinking about?" Koto asked looking worried that Kaida's head might explode  
  
"I was just wondering why. I mean, why did we come to the ningenkai and not stay in the makai when we had it good." Kaida said he voice shaking a little. They never spoke about why they came into the ningenki because it was just something they didn't want to relive.  
  
"Kaida, Hiei and Kurama got off and they know we're here so they can't charge us with anything now can they?" Mandy said wrapping her arm around Kaida's solder.  
  
"Yea, I mean we got away with it didn't we? Every thing is fine now, and we did get here didn't we, like we wanted?" Koto said also wrapping her arm around Kaida's solder  
  
"Yea, I guess..." the bell rang cutting Kaida off. It told them it was time to go back to class but they stayed right on the roof, they knew they had to leave and go train.  
  
"Lets go." Mandy said as they stood up and walked over to the door  
  
They walked down the stairs and into the hall way to run into the principal, a big mistake to be caught up there.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Mr. Anko (thank you GTO yet again) said as they were going to walk past him  
  
"Home." Kaida said and she kept on walking with Koto and Mandy following her down the hall towards the stairs to go down to the ground level  
  
"No your not, you still have five more classes to attend." Mr. Anko said as they kept walking down the hall and turned into the stair well  
  
"I hate that bastard." Kaida said through gritted teeth  
  
"I hate how we have to listen to him." Mandy said punching the wall "we're like 500 years older then him but we have to listen to him cause he's the damn principal."  
  
"Well, we need to leave now before he comes down here and suspends our asses." Koto said grabbing Mandy and Kaida's arms and pulling them down the stairs  
  
They ran down the stairs and out into the hall to find no one there, now all they had to do was go through the front door and their home free, but the doors were in front of the doors. They causally walked across the hall and then sprinted through the doors and didn't look back until they were outside of the gate.  
  
***Kaida's house***  
  
"woo. That was fun." Mandy said crashing on Kaida's couch in the front room and Koto sat on the love seat looking at the wall thinking about something but they didn't need to ask  
  
What if this is a trap? I mean, Toguro wanted to kill Yusuke and now he wants us to do it...it doesn't make sense that he would come from Limbo to tell us something we already knew...  
  
"Stop thinking and tell us so we don't have to read your mind." Kaida said handing them cookies and juice  
  
"It just doesn't feel right; Toguro is dead and supposedly in Limbo. How could he come to tell us something that we already knew, other then the whole power thing." Koto said and then took a bite out of her cookie  
  
"Hum..." Mandy though through a mouthful of cookie  
  
"I think he wants us to do the job he couldn't do, to kill Yusuke I mean." Kaida said taking a sip of her all time favorite drink of lemonade  
  
"well, he could have come to see you guys so that we would be able to fight with you." A voice said from the door way  
  
There, standing in Kaida's doorway was....  
  
A/n: I'M SO EVIL!!!! It's a cliffie! j/k read on and find out.  
  
Jin, Touya, Bakken, Resho, and Jama also know as team Masho. Why they were in Kaida's house was a mystery to me but they were and they had others with them, but not from the tournament that was last held...they were ningens but they had an aura around them.  
  
"Ah, what are you doing in my house?" Kaida asked Jin who had his hands behind his head and was looking around at all the things Kaida had collected over the years  
  
"haven't see you in a long time Kaida, and you treat me like I'm not wanted." He said still walking around  
  
"Jin, I don't want to listen to that right now. Why did you bring all those ningens here? They have an aura of spirit energy." She said getting up and looking over at the lump of people standing in the door way. "You can come in and sit down."  
  
"Well, this is a nice little place for a wanted demon." Jin sitting down next to Kaida  
  
"Shut up Jin, tell us why you're here." Koto said as Mandy had to restrain Kaida from setting Jin on fire  
  
"well, you know about the tournament right?" *nodding from Mandy and Koto while Kaida tried to get away from Mandy and strangle Jin* Jin said looking at the and got up and floated cross-legged in front of them  
  
"You need to compete in this up coming tournament. There are 5 ningens here and two of them have a great power, you need to decide who they are and if you want them on your team." Touya said who was sitting next to Chuu and Jama.  
  
"Why do we have to compete in the first place? What if we don't want to?" Kaida asked giving up on trying to get away from Mandy  
  
"There's a reason but we can't tell you because we don't know. You need to train two of these boys." Jin said looking over at the lump of ningen boys who were still standing by the door  
  
"Okay, what if we don't want to though?" Koto said repeating Kaida's last question and looking at Jin who was checking Kaida out  
  
"Um, could I put in my 5 cents?" a boy said and walked into the middle of the room. He was about 17 years old with black and red hair (striped red...it small places), was about 6 feet or so tall and had a strong aura of red kai around him. "How about you three choose who your two other mates are going to be and then you train us."  
  
"Well, that's a good idea, but we want to train you all to see who is the best and not just pick two needles out of this hay stack." Koto said pointing to them all lumped together  
  
"Yea, I mean, we need to superior fighters if we're to win this thing. Yusuke had Kurama, Hiei, and Genki along with himself. Kuwabara was a help but not a good fighter. We need two ningens who can fight and win against demons and strong ningens." Kaida said still not noticing Jin looking at her with hearts in his eyes (ya know little red hearts instead of pupils)  
  
'"Koto, Kaida, Mandy, you three are the ones to decide who gets to fight whit you. From what Jin has told us you three can kick some major ass and I think that you need to pick and then train us so we can work with you." The boy said  
  
"What's you name?'' Kaida asked looking at him from head to foot  
  
"Yoshikowa, Henry Yoshikowa." He said looking at in confusion for Kaida, Mandy, and Koto all had socked looks on their faces.  
  
A/n: MWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I'm evil, and yes this is the end of this chapter. I want to have it on a cliffie. So, did u like it??? Well, review and tell me what you though. Also read Yes Master. I revised it so enjoy!!! REVIEW!!! ^_^ thank you thank you *bows* 


End file.
